The invention relates to a push-up bra, and more particularly, to a backless and strapless push-up bra having two molded cups for lifting and enhancing the natural appearance of breasts.
Most women are conscious of their bodies and the way they look, and in particular, their breast size. Some women have taken their breast self-consciousness to the next level by electing to have silicon breasts surgically implanted into their bodies. However, many more women prefer to enhance their breast size by wearing push-up bras. Push-up bras are obviously less expensive than silicon implants and they offer women the same self-assurance. Push-up bras also provide women who have had mastectomies and those with under-developed breasts an affordable opportunity to flaunt cleavage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,825 to Knoche discloses a breast prosthesis that is inserted or placed in a brassiere. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,635 to Berman discloses an artificial breast form, which includes contoured molded breast shaped layers that are sculptured to create a cosmetically accepted appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,075 to Thielbar discloses a custom formed breast appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,006 to Chen discloses a functional bra having a silicon gum cup padding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,340 to Wen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,841 to Kuo, both disclose structures for a brassiere cup. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,665 to Dawson discloses a protective breast covering assembly for protecting a breast from the surrounding environment after a surgical procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,806 to Fang discloses a breast lift for a brassiere. U.S. Pat. No. D419,279 to Marco discloses and ornamental design for a strapless, backless brassiere.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.